Constructing Love
by T-rahz
Summary: Helena is a professor, Myka is an engineer. A vehicle mishap causes their paths to cross. (Yes, I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so John6Lisa put this idea in my head and gave me a lil shove to write it. Since lately I've been working around cranes, I was especially drawn to her ideas. Thank you to John6Lisa for giving me this idea and helping me write this. Hope you guys Enjoy! Looking forward to ur comments!**

"Come on guys. Last lift and then we can call it a day." Myka called out to the men on the job site.

Myka Bering was at the construction site for the new wing of the Humanities building at the University of Florida. She was flown in from Colorado about a month prior to head the construction of the latest addition to the university's facilities. She was recognised as an A-Class Civil Engineer and well respected in the engineering world for her meticulous attention to detail. She stood now, decked in working coveralls, steel-tip boots and a hard hat, ready to complete the final lift of the day. Myka believed that in order to truly lead in her field, she needed to understand and be able to operate every piece of machinery that entered her job site. Today she was going to be operating one of the more sophisticated machines on the site; a Grove GMK 6350 all terrain crane. She surveyed her area before getting into the cab and positioning the crane for the lift. As she was about to extend the telescopic boom, she heard the screech of tyres and saw a black Range Rover swerving off the road and onto her job site. She shook her head and sighed audibly. The guys had already cleared the area for her to work so there was no one nearby to get the stray vehicle off the restricted area. She considered radioing one of her men to handle the situation but decided against it, opting to take care of it herself.

It was against safety regulations for an operator to exit the crane during active time but in this case she made the exception as having an unauthorized vehicle in the middle of jobsite was more dangerous. As she alighted the crane cab, she noticed a very attractive woman wearing a body-hugging black dress cut right above the knees. She was wearing stiletto heels and her long straight hair was whipping in the wind. The woman was speaking animatedly into her cellphone and gesturing wildly with her arms; she seemed to be arguing with the person on the other end.

Myka paused and cocked her head to the side as she took in the woman's cultured accent. She sounded very upper-class British. The woman seemed oblivious to her presence so she turned her attention to the vehicle. Immediately she recognised the source of the problem; the right side front tyre was flat to the ground. Myka sighed as she approached the vehicle. The trunk of the vehicle was already popped open and she could see the portable hydraulic jack and spare tyre there. She looked back to the woman hoping to catch her attention this time but the woman seemed engrossed in her conversation, still berating the person on the other end. Myka sighed once more and began removing the jack and tyre from the trunk. She carried the items to the front of the SUV and began jacking up the car. She was fitting on the spare tyre when a shadow came over her.

"Oh dear! I'm terribly sorry! bloody rental company gave me a car with a faulty tyre. I called in for their roadside assistance but bloody morons said they couldn't send someone for another half hour! Can you believe that?."

"It's quite alright ma'am. You're all set to go." Myka replied.

"You shouldn't have had to do that. They really should assess every vehicle before renting them out to unsuspecting clients."

"It's really not a problem. You were kinda blocking up my job site so helping you was indirectly helping myself." Myka responded, screwing on back the wheel nuts.

"You're such a darling. Thank you so much. These bloody rentals, you never know what you're getting. Please accept my apologies for disrupting your work." The woman apologized.

"Like I said, no worries." Myka insisted, standing up and turning to face her.

Myka felt as though time had stopped. She stood there, rooted to her spot, staring at the woman. Dark brown eyes captured hers. The woman's angelic ivory skin looked flawless and her lips bore a hint of a smile on it.

Helena was dumbstruck, to say the least. Standing before her in a half unzipped coverall, decked in construction gear, was the most striking woman she had ever seen. Those piercing green eyes seemed to see straight past hers and into her soul. Helena couldn't help but follow a bead of sweat as it trailed down the woman's neck and disappeared in the valley between her breasts, hidden from view by a black tank top.

"Dios mio," Helena whispered before addressing the vision before her, "Please, you must allow me to repay you."

Myka cleared her throat, trying to find words in the presence of such beauty. "Please, no. It was nothing." She replied, dipping her head and trying to focus on something other that this ravishing woman infront her.

"At least allow me the pleasure of buying you dinner?" Helena pursued.

At this, Myka looked up again, her green eyes being captured by chocolate brown. She couldn't help the gentle blush rising in her cheeks. She shook her head in affirmation before whispering, "I'd like that."

"Aces! How is tonight at 8?"

"That's perfect." Myka replied shyly, still unable to control the dumb grin that was washing over her face.

The woman extended her arm, "I'm Helena, by the way, Helena Wells."

Myka looked at the elegant, neatly manicured hand. Knowing that her own hands were dirty from hours of work plus changing the tyre. She opted to tip the brim of her hat to the woman instead.

"Myka. Myka Bering. The pleasure is all mine."

An awkward silence settled between them, neither finding the words they needed to continue the conversation further, each instead drinking in the beauty of the other. Helena finally shook off the spell and walked to car to grab her purse. She pulled out a neat little notepad and a pen and quickly scribbled something on it.

"This is where I'm staying. The restaurant there has the most elaborate Japanese menu I've seen at a hotel in a long time." Helena explained, passing the note to Myka. "I hope you like sushi," she added, with a seductive smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. Before Myka could respond, Helena had already hopped in the driver's seat and reared the engine. Myka couldn't help the broad grin spreading across her face.

**Thats all for now! Lemme know if u want more ;)**


	2. Dinner for Two

**Thank you for the overwhelming response to this story :)**

**Special thanks to John6Lisa for all her help :)**

**Hope you like this chapter :) **

Myka was nervous, to say the least. She had a date with the most beautiful woman she had ever met and as she stood there infront her closet, none of its contents seemed good enough for the evening. All there was were pants and shirts in various hues of grey, navy and of course black and white. She really needed to upgrade her wardrobe, she thought as she pulled out items of clothing, surveyed them for appropriateness and discarded them on the growing pile on the floor. This was going to be a disaster, she thought, as she flopped down on the bed frustrated. Time was ticking away and she had nothing to wear. She lay there recalling the way the woman's stylish dress had clung to her shapely body, accentuating her curves perfectly. She sighed and got up again, determined to find something decent to attire herself with. After another half hour of trolling through the pile again, she settled on a simple black faux leather pants and a navy shirt. This would have to do, as if she mulled over it any longer, she would be late.

She stood now outside room 1510 and raised her hand to knock on the door. After two soft raps on the hard wood, the door unlocked and again Myka felt the universe stop. She was accurate in assuming that nothing in her closet would ever match up to anything this woman wore. Standing before her was Helena wearing another form fitting dress, this time emerald green, with a very low neck line that allowed Myka a teasing view of the rise of her chest.

Helena was equally dazzled. From the leather pants to that tight navy shirt with the top three buttons undone, to the black jacket; Myka just screamed sexy. Helena was tempted to forgo dinner altogether and get down to dessert right here in her room. But she remembered her manners and found her voice. "Wow. You look amazing."

Myka dipped her head shyly and scuffed her shoes on the carpet.

"I clean up alright. You look absolutely radiant." She complimented.

"I guess I clean up alright too, then. Shall we?"

Helena responded, hooking her arm in Myka's and leading her towards the elevator.

The ride up was awkward. They both remained there, arms linked, unable to speak. When the elevator finally dinged, heralding their arrival at the rooftop restaurant, they both sighed audibly then laughed at the silliness of the whole thing.

Helena had reserved a discreet corner table for their dinner. Myka, feeling suddenly chivalrous, pulled out Helena's chair for her before seating herself.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Helena teased.

"Well, it's a dying art." Myka responded, enjoying the sound of Helena's laughter.

"So, are you ready to treat your palate to some Japanese tastes? Or would you prefer something a bit more familiar?" Helena challenged.

"I've never had much Japanese food, save for the sushi I tried once, so yeh, hit me with it."

"Brilliant!" Helena exclaimed before turning to the waiter who had arrived to take their orders.

"We'll start with some cool saki and miso soup." Helena ordered turning her attention back to Myka.

The initial awkwardness from the elevator was gone as they both found themselves opening up to each other easily.

"So what were you doing near my construction site?" Myka questioned, looking up from her soup.

"I'm actually a visiting lecturer at UF. I'm here for two weeks to give talks on Genetic Engineering with focus on Crop Improvement. Last year at my base university in England we made some groundbreaking headway into plant genome alteration. Since then, I've been moving from university to university doing seminars on our discoveries. It's remarkable really the amount of information that still there untapped in our DNA." Helena explained.

"Wow. That's impressive."

"What about you? I hope you didn't get into trouble for coming out of your crane to help me. I know safety regulations are very strict in the construction world."

"Well, I couldn't really chastise myself now could I?" Myka bantered.

Helena looked at her confused.

"I'm not exactly a crane operator. I mean I operate the cranes, I'm certified to do so, but that's not exactly my job. I'm actually the head engineer for that project, so technically, I'm kinda the boss."

"Bloody hell, that's fantastic! It's really refreshing to see a woman dominating in a more male oriented field! Brilliant!" Helena congratulated.

Their conversation continued through platters of sashimi, sushi rolls and countless saki refills; both of them regaling each other with stories of their work and life growing up. By the end of dinner they both had a nice buzz going and found themselves giggling on the elevator ride down to Helena's floor. Helena considered inviting Myka in to extend their night even further but decided against it. She felt a strong connection to Myka and didn't want to rush things. She wanted this to be more than just a one night fling. They stood outside her door, gazing into each others eyes and smiling; neither wanting the evening to end. Finally Myka broke the silence.

"Will you have any free time while you're here? I could take you around. Show you a bit more than Florida's universities if you'd like?"

"I'd love that. How's Tuesday?"

"Tuesday is perfect."

"It's a date then?"

"Definitely."

Myka knew it was time to leave but felt like she just couldn't turn around and walk away. She hesitated for a moment before mustering up her courage and leaning in to place a light kiss at the corner of Helena's mouth. She lingered there a bit before whispering a soft goodnight and standing back to look at Helena once more before turning to head to the elevator. Helena waved one last goodbye as Myka disappeared around the corner. She entered her room and leaned against the closed door. Tuesday seemed too far away.

**Reviews? Comments? This way please :)**


	3. Show Me the World

**I had some fun writing this chapter. As always, John6Lisa was there every step of the way helping me move things along :) Thanks kid! :p**

Myka looked up at the midday sun and pulled the hard hat off her head. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her sleeve and looked forward to the partially constructed building. It was Monday and she had a long work week ahead. In the distance she saw her foreman and friend, Pete, approaching her. As soon as he reached though, she felt a light tap on her shoulder and whirled around to come face to face with the woman who had been occupying her thoughts since their first meeting on Friday.

"Hello darling." Accented words wafted to her ears.

"Helena, hi! What are you doing here?" Myka asked nervously, feeling self-conscious at her dirty coveralls and disheveled appearance.

"Oh, I just happened to be in the area," Helena joked before continuing, "actually, I have a lecture at 1 so I thought I'd stop by for a bit. I wanted to find out what would be the appropriate attire for tomorrow's excursion."

"Oh casual is fine. Ya know, jeans and Tshirt."

"Marvelous. Well I uh, guess I'll see you tomorrow then right? 8 o'clock?"

"Yup, 8 o'clock."

Helena leaned in and gave Myka a shy peck on her cheek before gliding gracefully out of the construction site. Myka was all too aware of Pete witnessing the entire affair so she made to walk off in the other direction, not wanting her friend to see her current shade of crimson red. But she wasn't so lucky.

"Oh no you don't. You know Mykes, it so not right that you get more hot babes then I do. I mean, look at this body," Pete gestured up his body with his hands "come on, this is Prime grade-A steak here! The ladies can't get enough of it!"

Myka shook her head and punched him lightly on the arm. "She's different, Pete."

"Yeah? You really like her eh?"

"I really do, Pete, I really do."

Pete smiled at his friend, happy that she was finally getting back on the horse.

"Come on, since you're so happy and in such a good mood, you're buying me lunch!" he teased, and they both walked off the site in search of food.

Tuesday morning Myka was nervous again but this time she was more confident of herself. She already knew Helena liked her and spending the day together would give them a chance to get to know each other better. It had been a while since Myka had really dated anyone and to be honest, this was the first time she ever felt this strongly about someone. She pulled up on the curb outside the hotel and jogged into the lobby, her eyes scanning the room for the gorgeous professor. She looked to the elevator just as Helena got off and her heart skipped a beat. _My god! this woman could be wearing a potato sack and she would still look hot._ Myka mused as she watched Helena approach in skinny jeans, a low neck top, brown leather jacket and matching knee-high boots.

"Good morning, darling, see something you like?" Helena flirted.

Myka gulped, trying to find her voice. She could play at this game too. She leaned in to whisper in Helena's ear, "What's not to like?" pause, "I'd be open to exploring for more..._things.._to like."

Now it was Helena's turn to gulp. The air was thick with sexual tension that she needed to break or they would end up changing direction and heading back up to her room. She hooked her arm in Myka's and pulled her along.

"Come on love, show me the world."

Myka had decided to take Helena to the Paynes Prairie Preserve State Park. It was just South of the University, along the 441. She figured Helena, being in the Biology field, would appreciate the opportunity to observe and interact with a bit of Florida's flora and fauna. Along the trail she chose, Helena would be able to witness cranes, American alligators, egrets and herons and Spanish horses or American bison grazing in the marsh. the eager Engineer had it all planned out. She had to make a quick stop at Sonny's BBQ for the last additions to her picnic basket and then they would be all set; rent a couple of bicycles and take a ride through Jackson's Gap Trail, then head back to the picnic area for a nice quiet lunch. She even had a couple of her favourite books packed as well, just in case Helena was up for a bit of reading.

They rode along the trail for a bit before pausing at one of the viewing spots for a bit. From this vantage point, they could clearly see the bison roaming; egrets twittering about on their backs. Helena seemed awestruck. Myka was loving the peaceful look that settled on Helena's face.

"Myka, this is amazing. Thank you." Helena's voice came out soft and sweet, tinged with a sense of wonder.

"You're amazing." Myka responded automatically.

Helena turned her head to look at Myka, their faces were closer than she thought and the tip of her nose was a breath away from the tip of Myka's. She stole a glance at the taller woman's lips and couldn't help the low sound that escaped her throat at seeing the Engineer bite her lower lip. She cocked her head to the side and leaned in. It was now or never. Her eyes closed as her lips made contact with Myka's and both women gasped at the jolt that rushed through them. The kiss was tentative at first. Lips against lips, Helena's hands moving to cup Myka's face, Myka's hands moving to Helena's hips to pull her in… and then it deepened. Helena's tongue tickled Myka's lips, seeking entrance, and the young engineer visibly whimpered in her arms, allowing unabashed access to her mouth. The professor's tongue traced the contours of Myka's mouth before settling to duel with her tongue. Myka had Helena pressed flush against her and her body naturally kept leaning in; pushing forward, in an attempt to meld them together. As Oxygen became an issue, their lips parted, and Myka rested her forehead on Helena's. Both women wore a satisfied smile on their face.

"Lunch?" Myka offered.

"Yes." Helena agreed. They both continued along the trail, headed for the picnic area.

Myka looked at all the food she had spread out on the blanket and blushed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what you liked...so I kinda got a bit of everything."

"Oh darling, you're too sweet. I'm not sure that I can eat all of it, but I would definitely like to….._taste_...everything you have to offer." Helena responded, her voice lowering considerably for the last part.

The teasing and flirting continued over lunch; their touches and advances considerably bolder after their kiss on the trail. Myka had packed strawberries and whipped cream and Helena was currently seductively biting into the fruit, her gaze never leaving Myka's.

"Mmmmm darling, this is absolutely divine! You must try it!" Helena insisted, offering it to her companion. Myka leaned over and bit into the fruit, ensuring that her lips grazed Helena's fingers; she could see the older woman's eyes darken with desire.

"You're right, it _IS_ divine." Myka teased, leaning in again to suck the remaining whipped cream off Helena's still outstretched hand. She made a point of taking each digit into her mouth and cleaning it off meticulously with her tongue. It was more than Helena could handle, and she pressed forward, gently laying Myka down onto the blanket before positioning herself above the taller woman. She paused for a moment, hovering over the woman below her.

"You really are beautiful, Myka Bering." she whispered, brushing the pad of her thumb across Myka's cheek. Myka's hand reached up and curled around Helena's neck, bringing her head down and connecting their lips once more.

All the sexual tension from before exploded around them. Helena couldn't keep her hands off the woman and soon enough, her fingers were lifting the hem of Myka's shirt. As her fingers came into contact with the warm skin of Myka's taut stomach, the young engineer groaned and pushed herself further into the professor. Her head lolled back and Helena took the opportunity to place soft kisses down her neck; sucking and nipping as she went along. On hearing another groan escape the younger woman's lips, Helena lifted her head, wanting to lose herself in those green eyes.

Staring back at her, too close for comfort, were the large brown eyes of a bison. She panicked. Screaming at the top of her lungs and jumping off Myka; ready to bolt. The bison seemed equally alarmed and charged off the the other direction. Before she could get her heart rate back to normal she heard the hearty laughter erupting from Myka.

"That wasn't funny darling, he could have trampled us!" Helena complained, embarrassed at her outburst.

"Awww, come here you." Myka cooed pulling Helena in for a warm embrace.

**Comments/reviews/criticism welcome! Lemme know what I'm doing wrong (or right!)**


	4. Chicken Tikka

**Hello all :)**

**Sorry this update took so long to get here. I promised someone that this would be waiting for them in their inbox when they wake up in the morning. I just hope it lives up to their expectations! Eek!**

**A special hello to my idea provider, John6Lisa :)**

**This has not been beta-ed so, ya know, pardon mih errors. **

**And oh yeah... Comment! **

Myka cursed as her cellphone started ringing. She was in the middle of directing the maneuvering of a metal I-beam into a tight spot. Just as it slid into position, she answered her phone, catching it on the last ring.

"Bering!" She barked into the receiver.

"Now now darling, I hardly think that's the proper way to greet the woman you couldn't keep your hands off just yesterday," Helena teased from the other end.

"Hey," Myka's voice softened to a whisper.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing?" The Brit purred in her ear.

"Work. Trying to get this building done right. Can't possibly have it crumbling on gorgeous visiting lecturers, now can I?"

"Most definitely not!" Helena responded playfully. "What's for lunch, darling?" The older woman continued.

"Ah, not much. I have an orange and a bottle of green tea. Ooh, I have a packet of pretzels too." The engineer beamed proudly.

"Blimey, love, that's hardly anything! How ever do you survive in such a demanding job?" Helena questioned, positively annoyed that this woman wasn't nourishing herself properly.

"It's fine, Helena. I hardly have time to eat in any case. So this works out fine." Myka defended her eating habits.

"Bollocks. I'll have none of it," the Brit stated with an air of authority, "I'm bringing you a proper lunch."

"Helenaaaa, really, it's no big deal." Myka insisted.

"There's no changing my mind love, I'm on my way already. Be there in 5."

"What? Where are you?"

"You seem to forget we work in the same place, darling, I'm right in the campus cafeteria."

As promised, within five minutes the Lecturer's blue sport BMW (replacement for the Range Rover) pulled into the parking lot.

The gorgeous woman was clad in another of her signature wrap dresses and stiletto heels; accentuating her legs and figure.

Upon seeing the Brit, Myka rushed to her side and ushered her into the small trailer office before her foreman could catch hold of them; sure that if he did, she would have to hear about it for the rest of the week.

Pushing the trailer door shut found Myka pushed up against it, the supple body of the lecturer pressed flush against hers.

"I must say darling, you do look quite ravishing in those coveralls." Helena purred, nibbling on the engineer's earlobe.

Myka was at a loss for words. The sensation of the woman's teeth and lips nipping at her earlobe while her hands found their way inside the coverall and were currently pressing into the small of her back was too much for Myka to articulate words.

In an attempt to slow things down, she pushed Helena back slightly, moving her towards the chair and seating her.

"So, lunch huh?" Myka asked, still flushed and breathing heavily.

"Oh yes dear," Helena replied, retrieving the bag she had discarded on the trailer floor. "I got us grilled chicken subs, salad and another iced tea." She announced.

"Us? You having lunch with me?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to." Helena responded shyly.

They both sat down and got started on the food, conversation flowing freely between them.

"So how long have you been doing this roving lecturer thing?" Myka asked, eager to learn more about this woman.

Helena's eyes saddened a bit before she responded. "About two years ago," Helena started, keeping her eyes averted from Myka's, "I took up a full time position at Imperial College, London. I threw myself into research there and when the opportunity arose for me to do visit lectures, I jumped on it."

"Wow. Do you go home in between visit schools?" Myka asked, treading cautiously. She could tell that talking about this was difficult for Helena; why exactly, was still unknown to her.

"I haven't been back there in a little over a year. I must say, I do often crave a good home cooked meal. But being on the road keeps my mind occupied."

"Helena, if you don't mind me asking, why does it seem like you're running away from something in England?"

Helena remained thoughtful before releasing a heavy sigh. "Maybe another time Myka. Right now I have to hurry back; lecture starts in fifteen minutes."

"No problem. Um, if you're not busy tonight, maybe, uh, I'd like if you could, um maybe come over to my place for dinner? Since you haven't had a home cooked meal in so long I could cook for you. I mean I'm not the best of cooks but I do okay. I can.."

Helena silenced the rambling woman by pressing her lips against the engineer's. she pulled away before it could deepen, "I'd love to. Text me your address, k?"

And with that the scholar sauntered out the tiny trailer leaving a speechless engineer in her wake.

That evening Myka fluttered around her kitchen, nervously clanking pots and pans and bumping into every corner of the kitchen's island. She had done her homework. Googling British dishes and finding the right recipes, she even placed a call to her foreman's wife, who had spent some time in England, to ask for advice.

The aromas wafting from her kitchen were divine, she just hoped that the taste of the food did it justice.

At exactly seven o'clock her doorbell rang and she hurried over to let the woman in.

"My God Myka! Am I smelling what I _think_ I'm smelling? Did you?" The Brit looked at the engineer in utter fascination. Myka simply took her hand and led her to the table.

Myka looked at the table she set, a nervous smile on her face.

"I read online that Chicken Tikka Masala was the national dish of England, so..." she looked up at the Brit while gesturing to the spread with her hands.

Helena was speechless. She stood there in absolute awe of this woman.

Myka mistook her silence for displeasure and tried to salvage the downward spiraling situation.

"I have some meatloaf in the fridge if you don't like this." The embarrassed engineer offered.

"Its the United Kingdom darling," the Brit said, a smile played across her face before she continued, "anything you have prepared will be absolutely divine."

Myka let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and moved to serve the meal.

"Darling, that was the most delicious Chicken Tikka I've ever had." Helena complimented as she relaxed into Myka's couch with a glass of wine.

"I'm glad you liked it. I've actually never had that before but I can see it becoming a regular on my menu. The way the flavours blend, and the spices, my God, it really was a treat to my tongue."

Helena smiled and placed her wineglass on the coffee table before leaning forward, bringing her face less than an inch from Myka's.

"Surely I can think of other ways to...treat...your tongue, darling," the Brit purred seductively before closing the remaining distance and claiming Myka's lips in a tentative kiss. The young engineer curled her fingers around the Brit's neck and pulled the woman into her, deepening the kiss, the taste of the wine and Indian spices dancing between their tongues. Helena's hands came to rest on either side of Myka's hips, her fingers brushing the thin fabric of the younger woman's Tshirt up. Myka's hands were on Helena's back, pulling the woman down to press flush against her, eliminating all the space between them. As she felt Helena's hand on her stomach, she snapped out of her reverie and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Helena, I can't."

Both women were shocked at the words. Myka tried to not get lost in those almost-black eyes as she worked to find her voice. She was falling too hard too fast for this woman who was only going to be here for a short time again. If she allowed this to go any further she knew she would fall completely in love with her. She mustered up her courage and attempted to explain what was going through her head.

"Helena," she began, "you're amazing, wonderful, gorgeous and I... I.." She had to look away again, those dark orbs were weakening her resolve.

Helena's gentle touch on her chin brought her gaze back to those depthless pools.

"Darling, talk to me. What's happening?"

Myka felt a solitary tear trickle down the side of her face.

"Myka, hey, please. What's wrong?" Helena begged.

"Gosh Helena, nothing's wrong. That's the thing. You're perfect. Everything about you, about us, is perfect. And I'm falling for you and a week from now you'll be in Timbuktu or wherever is next on your itinerary. I can't risk it Helena. I'm sorry. I just can't risk my heart like that." Myka couldn't hold the tears back now and they streaked heartbreaking tracks down the side of her face.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Helena ordered, pulling Myka up to a sitting position.

"Myka, for the past two years I've been lost. My world was pulled out from under me, leaving me desolate and broken. You, Myka, you, in this short time we've spent together, you somehow found a way to put me back together. I can't say that I'm falling in love with you dear, because quite frankly, I already am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I applied for a tenure here. I want to stay close to you Myka, if you'll have me." Dark eyes searched green for any sign of affirmation.

Myka's tears knew no bounds as her heart leapt in joy. She all but jumped into the older woman's lap, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, full of promise. She stood up, never breaking the kiss, and guided Helena to her bedroom.

Pillows were swiftly tossed off the bed as Myka crawled up backwards, lips still sealed, British goddess hovering over her. Their subtle touches turned into grasps now as offending clothing was unceremoniously ripped from heaving bodies. Myka needed to feel Helena everywhere, to have all of her. Breasts against breasts, hips grinding into each other, hands lost in the fraction of space between their heated centres; both women seeking to show the other just how much they needed each other. As Helena started feeling the first wave of orgasm descend upon her, she felt Myka's entire body stiffen and her muscles tighten around her long slender fingers, catapulting her into a full on intense orgasm. The young engineer swore loudly as the second wave hit her, blinding her to everything but the woman above her.

"Helena."

Her voice rasped out as her body started its decent and her heart rate struggled to return to normal.

Helena's head found purchase in the crook of her neck and she nuzzled there, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin there.

This was what they both had needed, but now, it was time to explore, Myka thought as she flipped Helena onto her back. The young engineer had every intention of learning every single detail of this woman's body tonight.


	5. Ayurvedic Medicine

**Hello :) just thought I'd drop this lil chapter in here. **

**John6Lisa, it goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway... Thank you :) hope you all enjoy!**

Myka awoke to the luxurious feeling of a warm body pressed into her side. There was an arm carelessly draped over her torso; palm resting precariously on her right breast. Myka shifted a little, relishing the aches in her muscles; glorious reminders of their night of lovemaking. She smiled. Helena had professed her love for her last night, and in the throes of passion, Myka had confessed the same. She looked down now at the sleeping woman and offered a silent prayer for them being brought together. Now that she had Helena, she couldn't fathom how she had ever survived before. The woman in her arms stirred a bit, lifting sleepy eyes to meet her own.

"You do know it's rude to stare right?" Helena teased, her voice low and throaty.

"Well with someone as beautiful as you, how could I not?" Myka responded, tangling her fingers in dark tresses and bringing Helena's lips up to hers.

As Helena leaned over Myka, her eyes fell on the bedside clock.

"Oh bloody hell! Is that the correct time Myka?"

Myka craned her neck to look back at the clock.  
"Eight fifteen, yup. That's correct!"

"Bollocks! I have a nine o'clock seminar! Shit I have to get going! I'm sorry love!" Helena rambled on, jumping off the bed and scurrying around the room collecting her clothing. Myka folded her hands behind her head and leaned back, enjoying the view. When Helena was finally dressed, she paused to lean over Myka and place a quick kiss on the lazy smile the woman was wearing.

"It's a full-day seminar with a stupid luncheon. I'll be done at five though, call you then, okay?"

"Yes babe. Now go, before I drag you back into this bed and undress you." Myka teased before letting the woman go.

As Helena exited the apartment, Myka decided to get her day started as well. She had a long day ahead of her at the site today.

**_Later that day...  
_**

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Myka shouted in pain, pulling her right arm away from the tarp she was stretching to reach.

Pete was at her side in no time. "Mykes! What's wrong?!"

"My arm Pete! Fuck! That hurts like a bitch!" She swore.

"What's wrong with it? Did you pull something?" He asked worriedly.

"It's my rotator cuff I think. I had surgery done on it twice already."

"Alright that's it. I'm taking you to the ER." Pete ordered, not listening to Myka's complaints as he steered her to his car and deposited her in the passenger seat. The engine rumbled to life as he hit the ignition and he sped out of the yard.

At the ER, Myka was pumped with painkillers and ordered to rest the arm for a week. Pete drove to her apartment and half carried the drug-woozy woman inside, laying her on the bed before locking up and leaving her to rest.

**_On campus...a little after 6pm  
_**

Helena tried one last time. The phone rang out and the went to voicemail. She considered leaving another concerned message but decided against it. She picked up her keys and walked out to her car. It had been over an hour now and Myka still wasn't answering her phone. She was going to drive by the construction site now to see if she could catch up with the engineer.

As she walked onto the site, the foreman walked up to her.

"Hello, is Miss Bering around?"

"You're her friend right? From the other day?" The kind man asked.

"Yes. I was trying to reach her phone but she's not picking up." Helena explained.

"Yeah. She's actually at home resting. She had a shoulder problem today. An old injury got inflamed so the ER got her all drugged up on pain meds."

"Oh no. Poor thing. That must be terrible!"

"Yeah. She was in a lotta pain but the meds were kicking in pretty good by the time I dropped her off home."

Helena thanked the man and headed to her car. She stopped off at the store before heading to Myka's place. At the doorway she fished around until she felt Myka's spare key taped to the bottom of the door. She opened up and entered the dark apartment, depositing the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and heading straight for the bedroom.

There, as expected, lay Myka's very asleep (and very naked) form, draped across the bed. Helena smiled and bent down to kiss the woman's forehead. Myka stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey." She yawned.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" Helena asked softly.

"Better now that you're here. How'd you get in?" Myka inquired groggily, reaching out to pull Helena closer to her.

"Ouch!" She cried out.

"Sweetie, please relax." Helena begged, looking at the way Myka's face was contorted in pain.

"Crap, the pain meds must be wearing off!" Myka cursed.

"Myka darling, what happened to your shoulder today?"

"Ugh. It's an old shoulder injury I got a couple years ago. I tore my rotator cuff and had to have surgery done on it. I was kinda stretching a bit too much to pull a tarp up today and aggravated it a bit. Ouch!" Myka explained before crying out in pain again.

"Will it help if I massage it a little?" Helena offered.

"Yeah, actually, that would help. Thanks babe."

"Righty-ho then. Come on, I need you to turn over onto your stomach….yes, that's it, love. Is it okay if I sit on your lower back?" Helena asked, removing her own clothing.

Myka was all too aware of how very naked they both were but she needed this pain to ease so she complied, flipping over slowly and allowing Helena to situate herself just at the base of her back. She could feel Helena's core pressing against her skin, drawing a low moan from her.

Helena leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of massage oil that seemed to have been serendipitously placed there. Pouring a little into her hands, she rubbed her palms together to warm the oil before pressing her palms into Myka's back.

"Mmmmnh…" Myka moaned at the contact.

Helena smiled and continued to work her hands into the tall woman's back. She could feel the knots in the taut muscles loosening up. Although this massage was meant to alleviate Myka's pain, Helena couldn't help herself being turned on by it. The feel of her throbbing sex pressing into Myka's back, the soft smooth skin beneath her fingers, and those carnal moans escaping Myka's lips. It was all too much for Helena, and as she massaged the top of Myka's shoulders, she couldn't but lean into the form below her, bringing her breast flush with the younger woman's back. Her lips played at the nape of Myka's neck; tongue flicking out to taste the erogenous spot. Her hands worked their way down the sides of Myka's body and around towards her centre. Her mouth latched on to Myka's neck now; her sucking drawing deeper, louder moans from the writhing woman beneath her. She slid one long skilled finger between Myka's lips and the woman shuddered.

"Fuck darling, you're so wet." Helena purred in her ear.

"Wet for you, my love." Myka responded breathlessly.

Helena's fingers moved to encircle Myka's clit once before dipping a finger inside the heated core. Myka's hips bucked, pushing back against Helena's own dripping centre.

As the lecturer's skilled fingers worked the engineer into a frenzied orgasm, her own clit ground into Myka's firm ass, bringing herself to climax as well. She collapsed on Myka's back after, licking and kissing her way from one shoulder blade over to the other.

"I think that might have just been the best massage ever." Myka grinned into the pillow.

"_Might_ have been?" Helena exclaimed in mock annoyance.

Myka laughed, turning over cautiously to face the woman still seated on her. She rose up to kiss those pouted lips.

"I love you, Helena."

"I love you too, darling."

"I have the perfect remedy for you," Helena started, easing herself off the bed, "ginger and turmeric tea. It's an old Ayurvedic anti-inflammatory. Just give me five minutes and I'll have it ready for you." She beamed proudly, sauntering towards the bedroom door, naked ass sashaying with every step.

"Wait! I don't have any of those things!" Myka called after her.

"Sily girl, I picked them up on my way here," she responded with a giggle as she disappeared into the hallway.

Myka relaxed back into the bed and for the second time that day, she offered a prayer for this woman coming into her life.


	6. Adults Whine Too

**A/n: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story so much. I hadn't really envisioned it being more than a 2 or 3 piece, but it just keeps going on! And here we are at Chapter 6! Hope you all enjoy! Do keep the comments coming. I love reading every single one of them!**

**To John6Lisa, thank you for loaning me the best line of this chapter (readers, you'll know it when you see it! *smiles*)**

Being immobilized and having to limit her movements was not something Myka was happy with or good at. She was used to being the one in charge; always moving, always on the go. But her lover had insisted that she follow the doctor's orders and rest for the week. Helena had checked out of the hotel and was staying at Myka's apartment for the rest of her week there. The lecturer had taken it upon herself to ensure that the young engineer rested her arm and didn't try to go to work every morning. Myka was proving to be a very difficult patient. Several times when Helena would return from lectures she would find the stubborn woman attempting to hold yoga positions or cook a meal. She could tell that her lover was bored being home all the time, but she needed her to rest for the shoulder to heal properly.

It was Helena's last day of lectures at this university and she had been going at it since early in the morning; running between lectures and the faculty office to follow up on her tenure application. She was exhausted and so, was more than thankful when a power voltage problem resulted in her last lecture ending an hour earlier. She stopped off at the nearby Olive Garden Restaurant to pick up dinner for her and Myka. Baked Ziti and Chicken Parmesan, a common favourite between her and the young engineer. She returned to the apartment carrying bags of the take-out food. As she entered the living room, the bags slipped out of her hands and dropped on the floor as she took in the scene before her. The couch had been moved out of the way to create an open space and Myka was in the middle of said opening brandishing her fencing foil, jabbing elegantly at the air in front of her.

"MYKA! What the hell?" Helena yelled.

Myka dropped the foil and looked towards the door, shocked to see Helena there, food bags scattered around her feet.

"Hel-Helena, you're not supposed to be back for another hour!"

"Myka Ophelia Bering! What are you trying to do? Throw your arm out again?" The concerned lecturer scolded.

"Honey please, no need to shout. I'm fine. Really. My arm is a hundred percent. See?" She insisted, extending her arms and doing a 360 rotation at the shoulders.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" she cried out, her arm dropping limply to her side.

Helena rushed to her side and guided her to the couch.

"See? NOT BETTER YET!" the Brit reprimanded her.

"I guess not." Myka sulked.

Helena sighed and attempted to distract the woman from her current state of distress. "Come on love, I brought us some dinner. Care for a bite? I'm quite famished."

"Ooh, what did you get?" Myka asked, contemplating getting up to retrieve the bags from the floor but deciding against it, as she knew Helena would not approve. She watched as the Brit bent over to pick up the spilled contents of the bags, and couldn't help herself. Standing up, she stealthily moved to stand behind the shorter woman, wrapping her arms around the slender body as the Brit stood up. She shifted the woman's hair to reveal her smooth ivory neck, and dipped her head to place a light kiss there before whispering into the lecturer's ear, "I missed you, baby."

Helena's body visibly shuddered at the feeling of Myka's breath in her ear and her head lolled back onto the Engineer's shoulder. She dropped the bags again and reached her hands back to tangle her fingers in messy brown curls. She pulled the woman's head down and angled her own head, capturing Myka's lips in a passionate kiss. Myka's hands were roaming the front of her body. They found the sash of her dress and untied it deftly. She could feel her lover's hands against her skin now; running along the flat planes of her stomach, one moving upwards, the other heading in the opposite direction. As Myka's fingers dipped inside her panties her knees buckled and she found herself being pushed against the wall, face forward. Her hands reached out to brace herself as the tall woman's dexterous fingers slid against her wet centre.

"Mykaaaa." She hissed through clenched teeth.

The young Engineer's teeth found their way to her ears, nibbling and sucking on the soft lobe. Her other hand was inside Helena's bra, pinching and squeezing her right nipple. Her index and middle fingers slipped into the Brit's slick core and the woman's hips jerked back against her centre, drawing a low moan from her lips. She curled her fingers inside the woman and brushed her thumb against her clit in an agonizingly slow motion.

"Fuck, Myka. Don't tease me now. I need you," the older woman begged, her voice low and her breathing ragged. Not wanting to throw her shoulder out again with the movement, Myka spun the woman around and dropped to her knees. Lifting one leg up and resting it on her good shoulder, she pressed her face into the woman, burying her tongue deep inside.

"Oh fuck yes!" Helena cried wantonly, tangling her hair in the curly brown mane and grinding her hip into her lover's face. Myka's tongue snaked out of her lover's core and flicked over her clit, latching on and sucking as if her life depended on it. Helena's hips moved shamelessly against Myka's mouth as she approached climax. A calculated swirl of Myka's tongue around her throbbing bundle of nerve-endings pushed her over the edge and she erupted with a resounding, "FUCCKKKK!"

Her trembling body slid to the floor and Myka crawled on top of her, lowering her head to press their lips together. Helena's tongue peeked out, enjoying the taste of herself on Myka's chin and lips. She sucked at the younger woman's chin before pulling back to look into her eyes, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Hungry much? For a little bit there I thought you were going to eat right through me, darling." she teased the woman hovering over her.

Myka grinned. "You're my most important meal of the day, my love."

Helena laughed and pushed the woman off her, extending her hand for Myka to pull her up.

"Come on sweet-talker, let me get some real food in you. And don't think you're off the hook for that stunt you pulled earlier." Helena warned.

"Come on babe, really. I can't stay put all day. You know that." Myka complained as she took one of the food bags from Helena and followed her into the kitchen.

"Myka, I don't expect you to stay put all day, but really, fencing? With a messed up shoulder? Not exactly your most brilliant idea there, love." Helena responded, taking the food out of the boxes and dishing it out onto two plates.

"But hun, I was getting bored. I needed to move around; get my blood pumping." Myka tried to defend her actions, looking down and fingering the frayed hem of her t-shirt.

"Myka! It's only been a few days! It's not like you've been sitting on your ass for a month without movement! If you're bored then read! Watch a movie!" Helena argued, placing the plate infront of Myka and pouring them two glasses of water.

"But Hel-"Myka whined.

"For God's sake Myka, can I atleast get some cheese to go with that whine?"

Both women stared at each other a moment before erupting in laughter.

"I can't believe you just said that," Myka shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, you were asking for it. You were whining like a five year old Myka. And while I find it rather cute and endearing, I'm still not giving in and letting you have your way. You must rest!"

"I know, I know. I'm just not used to having nothing to do I guess." Myka confessed.

"It'll be over soon, love, and you'll be back on the jobsite in no time." Helena said reassuringly.

"Mmhmmm," the young woman responded, chewing her food.

"Babe?" Myka looked up from her plate, wanting to look into Helena's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Any word on your tenure application yet? Any chance that you could possibly not leave for Canada tomorrow afternoon?" Myka asked in a small voice.

"Oh sweetie, you know I have to go. It was too late for me to cancel. But I'll be coming right back here; right back to you." Helena promised. "By the time I get back, the application should be processed and approved for me to stay on here. I'll still have to do visit lectures out of state, but here will be my new base," the Englishwoman continued.

Myka nodded silently, focusing on her food to keep her mind from thinking of Helena being away. Helena recognised the woman's need for some time to herself and remained quiet for the remaining duration of their dinner, glancing up ever so often to see the worried expression plaguing Myka's face.

When Myka finished the last of her pasta, Helena stood up and cleared the dishes away, returning to stand in the space between Myka's parted legs.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" The Brit asked softly.

Myka sighed, "I think I've grown too attached to you too fast Helena Wells. The thought of you leaving, even for a short time, feels unbearable."

"My sweet Myka, the feeling is mutual." Helena confessed. She rested her forehead on her lover's and closed her eyes, enjoying this moment of just being here with Myka. She didn't know how she was ever going to survive the next two weeks without the love of her life.

**A/n: Penny for your thoughts? :)**


	7. Christina

**A/n So this thing just keeps growing. lol. I can't control it anymore. I'll just keep writing and see where it goes. Thank you all so very much for all your comments. I treasure them :)**

**Keep reading and commenting. **

**Just a warning, this chapter takes a bit of a more serious tone (as can be guessed from the chapter name) so don't expect the regular light playful fluff. No sexy-times in this one. lol.**

**Chapter 7: _Christina_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"N-n-no...no….no….NO! Please! …..not true!...Please!...NOOOOOO!"

Myka ran out of the bathroom as she heard Helena's screams. She hurried to her lover's side and shook her, trying to rouse her from the nightmare.

"Helena. Baby, please. Open your eyes honey. Hey, it's just a bad dream, baby. Heyyyy, shhhh," Myka held on to the trembling woman. Both their bodies were shaking from the force of Helena's sobs. Myka's t-shirt was soaked with tears, but she didn't mind, she held on to the woman for dear life, hoping that her closeness would calm her some. Helena finally looked up from the crook of Myka's neck, tears still streaming down her face.

"She w...wa...was right there, Myka. So close. A-a-and I couldn't …I couldn't save her!" She cried, burying her head in Myka's lap this time.

"Who, babe? Who couldn't you save in the dream?" Myka whispered soothingly, her hands tracing comforting circles on the woman's back.

Helena looked up again, anchoring herself in those forest green eyes, so full of compassion.

"Not just in the dream, but in real….My daughter, m-my-my Christina," she wept, as Myka pulled her in again, holding the broken woman securely in her arms, letting the tears wash away some of the pain and guilt she had bottled inside. As her sobs finally subsided, her breathing evened out, becoming shallow as she succumbed to sleep again, still holding on tightly to Myka. The younger woman slid down in the bed, never letting go of her lover, and allowed herself to drift off as well.

-o-o-O-o-o-

The next morning Helena awoke first. Her face felt stiff from the tear stains and she could feel the dampness of Myka's t-shirt on her skin. She eased herself out of Myka's hold and made her way quietly to the bathroom. She looked up at the reflection in the mirror and gasped at her appearance. Her hair was mussed up (and not in the good just-had-sex way), her eyes were puffy and her cheeks had those damn tears tracks streaked down them. She turned the tap on and scrubbed at her face with the warm water, knowing it was futile trying to wash the pain away, but trying nonetheless. She looked herself in the eye, her hands slowing to a stop on her cheeks. She had fought so hard to control herself this past year, sealing up everything that had had her teetering dangerously on the threshold of pure madness, and tucking it away in the far recesses of her heart. Yet here she was, box full of hidden emotions wide open, pouring everything out in the arms of a woman who loved her, yes, but who she had only known for barely two weeks. This would surely scare Myka away, she thought. Nobody ever wants to be with someone who has this much baggage. She sighed as she grabbed a towel and wiped her face angrily. She knew what she had to do. She would pack her things quietly and leave before Myka could wake up and tell her it's over. She crept back into the room and looked at the sleeping woman; arms and legs curled comfortably, a single errant lock of dark curls hanging across her forehead. Helena's breath hitched, she couldn't believe she had been so careless; ruining the promise of a great relationship with this angel of a woman.

Myka, sensing someone watching her, stirred, sleepy green eyes opening to meet saddened brown.

"Hey you, you're up early. Come back to bed," she beckoned, holding out her hand for the older woman.

"No Myka, I really can't. It's getting late, I should be going." Helena replied, averting her eyes from Myka's and focusing on the headboard instead.

"Nonsense babe, it's only seven, your flight isn't till five...this _evening_!" she stressed, reaching out for Helena again.

The troubled woman moved backwards, "No Myka, please, leave me be, you don't have to do this," she insisted.

"Don't have to do what, love? Try to get you back into bed? I'm not sure I'm following. What's going on?" Myka asked, fully awake now but confused as hell.

"Myka, you don't have to pretend that everything's okay. I don't need your pity okay? It's alright for you to want to walk away from this," Helena informed her, eyes still averted.

Myka stood up now, and moved to face Helena directly. She held the stubborn woman's face in her hands and forced those dark brown eyes to look into hers.

"Look. At. Me. Helena. Look me in the eye, and listen to me. _Nothing_ about this is pretend for me okay? And I do not pity you Professor Helena Wells. I love you, completely, wholeheartedly, with every bit of my being, I love you, okay? So don't you ever ever _ever_ tell me to walk away from this, you hear me?" Myka asserted, her voice trembling with emotion.

Helena searched those green orbs, finding nothing but compassion, love and pure adoration. She broke down again, tears retracing their tracks down her cheeks and those violent sobs wracking her entire body. Myka held on to her and lead her to the bed.

"I just thought that...after lastnight...you wouldn't…." she was cut off by the press of Myka's soft lips against hers and four words she would have never dreamt of hearing an hour ago.

"Tell me about her," Myka whispered tentatively, not wanting to upset Helena's fragile state.

-o-oOo-o-

"Christina was…." Helena began, as she accepted the cup of tea from Myka and shifted on the couch to accommodate the younger woman next to her. "...she was a delightful child. And I'm not just saying that because she's mine, she truly was." A sad smile graced Helena's face as she continued, "She had the most inquisitive mind, never giving up on something until she understood it fully. It was often infuriating to her nana and teachers at school, but she was such a lovable child that nobody ever minded." She looked off into the distance, focusing on some invisible point beyond the apartment wall. Myka took her hand and intertwined their fingers, encouraging the woman to continue. "What happened, Helena?" She asked in a small voice.

Helena's expression hardened as she spoke, "I was off on a retrieval; a rare species of cocoa had been discovered in Malaysia, a species previously thought to be extinct. Imperial got the exclusive rights for retrieval and genome sequencing. I was giddy with excitement, eager to share this find with my daughter; she always loved hearing stories of my various conquests around the world. But absolute devastation awaited me on arrival. I was scheduled to return a day earlier, but had opted to spend another night in Malaysia, shopping and enjoying the sights. That night, as I wined and dined with strangers, thieves broke into my home in England and mercilessly murdered my baby." Helena broke down, loud, pained sobs emanating from her. Myka couldn't help the tears streaming down her own face. She pulled Helena into her arms and held her, kissing the top of her head, trying to comfort her lover. Their tears mixed as Myka cried with the woman in her arms, both women grieving for the lost child. "She was only eight…" Helena whispered between her sobs. Myka tightened her hold, silently vowing to do everything in her power to bring as much joy as she possibly could, to this troubled woman in her arms.

They remained tangled in each other for the rest of the morning. Helena regaling her with tales of Christina's childhood, and Myka kissing away the tears as the older woman relived those memories.

The rumbling of Helena's stomach announced that it was lunchtime and both women chuckled lightly at the sound.

"Looks like someone's hungry," Myka teased playfully, disentangling herself from the Helena and pulling the woman up, before heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah," was Helena's sheepish response as she followed Myka.

"There's leftover ziti and chicken from last night, will that be okay? Or do you have time for us to order something?" Myka asked, opening the fridge and bending to inspect its contents.

Helena glanced at the time on the microwave, "the ziti will do dear. It's already 1:30, I'll have to head out soon," she responded, crossing her arms and leaning on the counter. Myka nodded and busied herself heating up the food. She set the plate of steaming pasta down infront of Helena and instructed her to sit before grabbing her own plate and sitting down at the kitchen table. She reached for Helena's hand and intertwined their fingers, urging the woman to look at her. "Helena, I know it must have been hard, opening up and sharing so much of your past with me this morning. But I'm glad you did. Don't ever feel like you need to hide any part of your past or yourself from me okay? I love you, every single part of you, and nothing is going to change that okay?" She raised the older woman's hand to her lips and place a promising kiss there, never breaking eye contact with those obsidian orbs.

"Thank you," was Helena's simple response, a small smile gracing her face. Both women quietly focused on finishing their meal, knowing that their relationship had crossed into something more that morning.


End file.
